


To Burn with Desire and Keep Quiet

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Kimberly, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Team Bonding, The Cheesecake Date, well you know...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: They both see this whole cheesecake and coffee affair as something different. Kimberly thought it would be a good way to bond between the two of them and Trini...Well, Trini thought it was a little different than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title's full quote is, _"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."_ and it's from Federico García Lorca's _Blood Wedding and Yerma_. Never read it, but I found the quote and I think it's awfully pretty. 
> 
> also, some of you guys were all "!!!!!!!! THAT'S THEIR FIRST DATE" and here I raise you extended pining, slight misunderstanding, and oblivious Kim. Enjoy.

                “So, uh…”

 

                Kimberly glances up, pausing in her chewing. Trini’s got a conflicted look on her face, eyebrows drawn together, corners of her mouth pulling downwards, and she’s staring down at the table, where she’s absent-mindedly dragging her fork along the edges of the plate between them. They might not know each other too incredibly well yet, but she already sees Trini as her friend, so she swallows her bite of cheesecake and opens her mouth to ask what’s wrong, but Trini continues before she can get the words out.

 

                “What… is this? I mean…” she trails off and even after a few seconds, doesn’t finish her sentence, though Kimberly waits for it. She doesn’t look up, either, and Kimberly wonders how they could have went from chatting comfortably to this sudden, tense silence so quickly, effortlessly.

 

                So, instead of driving straight to the point like she wants to, she takes the longer route led by her friend. It worked better for her before, at the cliff, so she kind of has a hunch that that’s what it takes to get Trini to open up or go places when she’s hesitant. “What do you mean?”

 

                Trini’s eyes flick up once, meeting her own and slipping over her face, before they fall back down to the plate, and her fiddling with her fork takes a more agitated turn as the pace of her words pick up. “I… I – the shared cheesecake, the café, the whole atmosphere.” She takes a breath in, and astonishingly, her cheeks pink a tinge, and Kimberly leans a little closer to watch the action. “Is it… you know, is this – ”

 

                “Team bonding?” Kimberly offers, pushing herself even closer and setting an elbow on the table. Trini seems to be struggling for words with this, and Kimberly just wants to be as helpful as she can. She’s never really been close to anyone shy like this before, but she’s paying close attention in hopes of noticing if she pushes too hard, or too close, that way she can pull back before she irritates Trini too much. She really does hope they can become quite close – survival circumstances or not. She just – she just really likes hanging out with Trini.

 

                Trini freezes at the suggestion, fork pausing in place, eyes stuck on it, as she absorbs the words. Then, after a moment, she sags back against her seat, tension melting from her form. “Oh,” she breathes and pulls her fork back from the plate. “Right.”

 

                “Okay?” She feels the need to ask, because something about the air is wrong now, just barely on the edge of something else, of something she can’t quite figure out. Trini seems a little embarrassed now, but she can’t quite tell why. Helping find the right word shouldn’t be all that upsetting, right?

 

                Though she apparently has nothing to worry about, as Trini makes eye contact again and waves her off before cutting off another bite of their cheesecake. As she’s pulling it up to her mouth, she gives a shallow smile and under the table her foot nudges forward against Kimberly’s own. “Just fine.”

 

                The strange air of discomfort is still there, but when she taps the side of her foot against Trini’s and gets an even larger, more genuine grin before the girl ducks down again, she feels some of it melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I end it there, but it could _also_ go something along the lines of Kimberly asking her out to something obviously a date, such as dinner+movie, a picnic, or something, and when Trini asks if this is more team bonding, Kimberly goes "what, no, this is totally a date"
> 
> and Trini might respond back, "oh, right" but it's a lot less disappointed than the last time. 
> 
> OKAY SEE SO IT'S NOT COMPLETELY SAD I'M NOT THAT KINDA PERSON, A'IGHT?


End file.
